Max's Adventure against Madness
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: This isn't Max's first adventure, but it is an adventure nontheless. It takes place at the beginning of Soul Eater (Anime version). Demoman was Max's swordsman teacher, so you would now know why Max was a good swordsman. The characters "Maka & Demoman" Doesn't mean their a pair, Obviously. Their the two characters max goes with the most.


**Max & Demoman Vs. Madness**

**Hey guys, I'm back, and here is a crossover with TF2 and Soul Eater, staring Max, Demoman, and Maka.**

**Max is My OC from The Message.**

**He forgot to tell you guys is that he has small feet, about a half a foot. His shoes are 7 inches long and 3 inches high. If you want to know what that would look like, measure your foot with a ruler.**

**Anyways, here is the story!**

_**Chapter 1: Entering Death City, first easy fight, and meting Maka.**_

Max's P.O.V.

This is how it started.

I was training with Demoman on being a good swordsman. Well I did needed training on this.

(Reminder from Max: I was 24 at this time, but still looked the same, but without the blood on my left eye)

Anyways, Demoman did like his load out and clothes.

His load out:

Primary: Ali Baba's Wee Booties

Secondary: Splendid Screen

Melee: Persian Persuader

And His clothes:

Clothes 1: Mask of the Shaman

Clothes 2: King of Scotland Cape

Clothes 3: Cool breeze

I had the same load out, but had different clothes, and didn't have the first load out.

I was wearing a red Hoodie, black gloves, black pants that go to my ankles, and black shoes. And I had really small feet. Their like a half of a foot. Luckily, I found a pair of shoes that fit. Their an inch longer, but it fits. Demoman managed to teach me the charge ability, and my voice for some reason sounds just like the Demoman when he is charging.

Anyways, We were training on the bridge of 2fort, but I then saw something at the corner of my eye. I saw a portal at the front of RED base, as we are in RED team. Demoman saw it as well.

"Bloody hell, what's that?" I hear Demoman say.

"It looks like a portal, but something's different about it." I said, looking at the portal.

"What's so different?" Demoman asked.

"Well, the portals I seen, the outside of the circle is glowing green, but this one is glowing purple." I said. But we then hear a Soldier behind us saying, "ATTACK!"

We were then surrounded by a lot of classes. Demoman and I got prepared, but we were outnumbered.

"Well, looks like we have one option." I said.

"Aye, let's go!" Demoman said before we went into the portal. We were not that close, but Demoman and I did our charge ability to get in the portal in 2 seconds.

We were knocked out after getting in the portal. Demoman was the first to wake, and woke me up.

"Oi, kid, wake up!" He said, shaking me.

"OW! Not so loud." I said as I got up. I then noticed that we were in a desert.

"What the… where did that portal take us?" I asked.

"That is the same question I was gonna asked you lad." Demoman said. As I got up to my feet, I then say, "Well, we won't find out if we don't get going."

"My thoughts exactly lad." Demoman said, patting my back. We then walked across the desert.

I then noticed something…

"Demoman, why is your red clothes white?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oi! Wait a minute, It happened to you as well!" He said. I looked at my hoodie, and it was white as well.

"… Must be from going through that portal." I guess.

"Oh well, let's go." Demoman said.

2 hours later…

"Ugh… I need food, some water, anything!" Demoman yelled, waving his arms around.

"Well, you don't have to worry about a few things." I said, smiling.

"And what would that be?" He asked me.

"1. You don't have to worry about getting too much food, because 2. I'm already dead. But We would need to find a city somewhere…" I said.

"There! Wait, is that the sun playing with me, or is that real?" Demoman asked. I looked at what Demoman was looking at. It was a city that had a huge skull on the top.

"Well, I'm not affected by the sun, so yeah, that's a city." I said.

"Freeeeeddoooommmmm!" Demoman yelled before he started running toward the city.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled as I started following him.

30 minutes later…

We managed to get to the city. Demoman, completely out of energy, is laying on the sand. We were still outside of the city.

"Well, that long run was worth it." Demoman said, as he got up, still on his bum.

"I agree, we did manage to get to the city quickly." I said, standing by the wall.

"Let's head inside the city before dark before dark." I said, getting Demoman up.

"Yeah. We should." Demoman said. "The sun is setting."

We then went inside the city. It was already dark, so we did have to be careful. We saw a woman passing by.3 minutes later, we hear a scream. Demoman and I then went to see what happened, and we saw the woman completely torn apart.

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" Demoman asked. I then hear a growl pretty far, but not far enough to be out of my hearing range.

"This way." I said. I then followed the growling, Demoman close behind. I then decided to go on building tops to see better. Demoman agreed with me at that, and followed as well. I then see a freak on top of a woman with huge claws.

"Demoman, Get over there…" I told Demoman, pointing on the alley close to the freak. "… When it gets close enough, I'll jump behind it, and we charge at it at the same time."

"It might work. Good planning lad." Demoman said, before jumping of the roof.

"Oi!" Demoman yelled at the freak. The freak then looked at Demoman. That did give the woman a chance to run. "If your hunting trouble lad, you found it." He added, readying his sword and shield.

The freak got closer to Demoman, and I jumped behind the freak. "Now!" I yelled, catching the freaks attention.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both yelled as we charged the monster. The monster managed to deflect my attack, but didn't for Demoman. Demoman managed to slice the monsters back. The creature died as it fell, but the strangest thing happened. It turned into a red floating ball.

"The hell?" I said, looking at the ball.

"Well I'll be, Looks like they got the Kishen egg first." Someone said. I looked up, only to see a boy and girl close by. The boy had white spiky hair, while the girl had blonde hair with two pig tails.

"Oh hello." I said, smiling and waving. They got closer, and I managed to see them easily. The boy had Red eyes, and sharp teeth, and the girl had green eyes. The boy was wearing a yellow jacket, black pants, and white sneakers. The girl was wearing a trench coat, a yellow shirt, and a skirt, and white shoes.

"Hello. Who are you two?" The girl asked me.

"I'm Max. This is Demoman." I said.

"Well, What is that?" Demoman asked about the floating ball.

"Oh. That's a soul." The girl answered.

I widened my eyes, and Demoman jumped a little.

"Well, that was unexpected, but somewhat obvious." I said.

"I'll have to agree with you. When I killed it, it turned into that." Demoman said.

I then see the boy take the soul, and unexpectedly, ate it. I was surprised, while Demoman was disturbed. The Boy then looked at Demoman. "What?" He said.

"Why did you do that lad?" Demoman asked.

"Well, let me explain…" The girl said.

5 minutes of explaining later… (Sorry, didn't want to do the explaining)

"Oh. Now I get it." Demoman said.

"I must agree. This is interesting." I said.

"My name is Maka, by the way. His name is Soul." Maka said.

"Nice to meet you two." I said.

**-TBC-**


End file.
